Mixed Feelings
by Chobits3
Summary: Natasha will begin to develop feelings for Steve, but that will scare the redhead ... now she will have to deal with such feelings. This story will be centered on the events of C.A: The Winter Soldier, Avengers: Age of Ultron, C. A: Civil War and Avengers: Infinity War
1. New Problems

**Hello, I hope you like this story that will have as protagonists the Captain America and the Black Widow.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _\- Did you go out on Saturday to have fun? - asked the redhead without looking at the blond man while making his final adjustments before starting the mission_

 _\- The boys of my buccal quartet no longer exist ... so I would say no - he replied, earning a look of complicity of the woman_

 _\- If you invite Christine out the statistics girl is likely to tell you yes_

 _-That's why I have not told him something- puzzling the redhead because of the blonde's comment_

 _\- Shy or scared? - asked the redhead with a mischievous smile, she knew that she should not deconcentrate the blonde with personal questions because they were in full mission ..._

 _\- Busy - finally answered the blond to launch the Quinjet and thus start the mission_

 _In the middle of the mission, Steve discovered that the redhead had a special mission that consisted in extracting the data that the computers were aboard on the ship for Fury._

 _\- You are saving information from S.H.I.E.L.D_

 _-And everything you find - answered the redhead and then look at the blonde and notice that he was angry._

 _-That is not our mission Romanoff - replied annoyed the blond - our mission was to rescue the hostages_

 _\- No, that was your mission ... and you did your job very well - replied with sarcasm the redhead while removing the USB and was about to leave but was quickly stopped by the blonde_

 _-You put the entire mission at risk_

 _-I think you're exaggerating Rogers. - she replied trying to sound indifferent although deep down she felt angry at herself and did not know why_

 _But their little discussion was interrupted by an enemy who threw a bomb at them, the blond quickly threw him away with the help of his shield, and without thinking twice he grabbed the redhead's waist and jumped between the computers and rushed towards another cabin to shelter from the explosion._

 _-Ok - the redhead sighs agitatedly - the mistake is mine_

 _-I agree - and quickly the blonde got up and left the redhead puzzled who was sorry to have lied to the blonde about his special mission._

 **End of the Flashback.**

* * *

after the events in New York, Natasha had volunteered as Steve's Guru to be able to get him dates so that the blond could forget his love frustrated by Peggy Carter ... but the redhead watched her reflection in the mirror she had in the bathroom and he wondered if those feelings he had for the blonde were friendship or something else ...

"this can not be happening" - the woman thought as she poured some water on her face "you agreed because you do not want to see him alone" - she said to herself but the sound of her cell phone took her out of her thoughts, she left the bathroom and He took his cell phone to check that he had a message from Maria Hill.

* * *

Natasha appeared minutes later at the hospital after receiving a message from Agent Hill explaining that Nick Fury had received an attack and was now fighting between life and death...

The redhead was with the blonde while watching the process of operation towards the Director of SHIELD.

Could it be that he survives? - the redhead asked anxiously without taking her eyes off the glass

I do not know - answered Steve, just as she was also distressed by Fury's greeting ... Concerned, the redhead asked Rogers about the person who made that attack, meanwhile Rogers began to describe that person as someone fast, strong and with a metal arm.

"It's him" - thought the spy, and before saying anything to Steve, Maria Hill had interrupted their little conversation to tell Natasha about the ballistics used, mentioning that there were three bullets and that the tips could not be identified, so Natasha deduces that the bullets used are actually Soviet bullets; when suddenly the doctors behind the glass began to move frantically because the patient began to lose heart rate, unfortunately for all three the great director of SHIELD, Nick Fury had died during the surgery.

* * *

In a separate room was the body of Fury covered by a white sheet, and inside that place were the two people with the coffin, the place was completely silent neither of them said anything, the blond knew he had to be next to her to be an emotional support because she had never seen her teammate so sensitive. Steve Rogers understood that Romanoff was not the typical sensitive woman and that she let herself be carried away by her emotions, she was different cold, mysterious and she did not show her kind side to anyone just a few were happy to see that ... he just kept observing her, another side Natasha was not emotionally well, and before either of them said something Maria Hill had come to indicate that he would take the body of Fury "Natasha" said the blonde pulling out of his little trance the redhead and without saying something she left the room without saying goodbye to Hill, Rogers to see the reaction of his companion went to find her.

Natasha waits - he finally said since he was worried about her

\- What was he doing in your apartment? - the question took Steve by surprise

-I do not know - but his conversation was interrupted by Rumlow

-Captain, they need you - said Brock Rumlow

-I'm in a second - Steve answered while looking at the man

\- now! - exclaimed the other man

-Ok - answered Captain Rogers to redirect his attention to the redhead who was angry and sad at the same time and before he could say something she spoke first.

"You do not know how to lie, Rogers," the redhead finally answered, giving the blonde an accusing look, leaving him pensive.

the redhead returned home troubled, first, she had to investigate the attack on Fury and because Nick had decided to go with Steve and not with her ... she went back to take a shower, and when she was clean she leaned on her bed ... Lost look on the roof began to reflect on recent events, first he had lied to Steve about the mission that Nick Fury had entrusted him with extracting information from the ship on a USB, second had not even spent 24 hours since his mission when Fury was attacked and then died in surgery, finally Steve had not told him the truth about the events of Fury.

The redhead closed her eyes for a moment to try to think things through so she could put the puzzle together, but her emotions did not let her think quietly. She did not know if her feelings for Steve were just friendship or something else, with Fury's death she thought that maybe someone from SHIELD would blame Steve because Rumlow had told him they needed him in the Triskelion, but something told her that he was innocent and with the information the blond had provided was more than enough to believe in his innocence.

He needs me - the redhead whispered before falling asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it, I hope your comments**


	2. Mall

**maybe there are no comments but followers and that motivates me to continue with the story...** **I regret to have eliminated the chapter number 2, it was my mistake**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The next morning Natasha woke up from her little nap, she was willing to seek answers from Steve, so she decided to take a shower and then go to the hospital because she sensed that Steve had left the USB there ...

On the other hand, Steve had gone to the headquarters because Alexander Pierce requested his presence to know what Fury was doing in his apartment, but Rogers refused to tell the information.

"He told me not to trust anyone," finally replied the blonde, after minutes of tension between the secretary.

-I wonder if that also included him - responded defiantly Pierce

-I'm sorry, but it was the last thing he told me - leaving the secretary speechless

Minutes later in the elevator Rogers is attacked by other agents, including Rumlow, but manages to reduce them and escape from the Triskelion building, meanwhile Alexander Pierce immediately starts search and capture block Rogers for allegedly refusing to reveal what Fury told him before die. Being searched by the team S.T.R.I.K.E. and the whole organization.

* * *

Steve took off his captain's suit and put on sports clothes, when he returned to the hospital to pick up the USB stick he had hidden earlier, he discovers that it was no longer in the machine.

However at that moment Natasha appeared behind him indicating that she had removed the USB from the machine. Steve quickly pushes her into an empty room so she can interrogate Natasha.

\- Where is it? - he asked angrily as he cornered Natasha between the wall and him

-It is safe - she replied as calmly as possible

-It's not enough - he replied angrily again

\- where did you get it? - she asked staring at those blue eyes

\- Why should I tell you? - asked the irritated blonde and without realizing it, the redhead for a moment looked at the lips of the blonde before answering ...

-Fury gave it to you ... Why?

-What is what USB has

-I do not know

-Don't lie, Natasha

-I do not lie, I do not know everything ... I just pretend to know

-You knew Fury sent the pirates - said the blonde, causing the redhead to be speechless for a moment "Hell, Steve stops asking so many questions" the redhead thought as she looked at the man in front of her

-no wonder, the ship had something and Fury needed to enter like you - she replied looking again at the lips of the captain

-I will not ask you again Natasha - the blond said irritably as he grabbed Romanoff by the shoulders and pushed her subtly to the wall

-I know who killed Fury - Steve calmed down a little while waiting for Natasha to say the name of the deceased - many in the community think he does not exist and those who do, call him the Winter Soldier, are credited with two dozen murders in the last 50 years

-So it's a story - he answered without sounding convinced

-five years ago I escorted a nuclear engineer out of Iran and then shot my tires, I lost control and then fell down a ravine as soon as we got out alive, but I saw the winter soldier ... I protected the engineer so he shot him through of me - the redhead finally said, showing a big scar on the lower part of her abdomen while the blond was contemplating the huge scar - without streaks, Soviet bullets ... no more bikinis - the latter said it in a flirtatious way

-Yes, I bet you look horrible - answered the blonde sarcastically

-It is useless to chase him believe me try it - said the redhead while placing the USB in view of the blond so that he took the device

-Let's find out what the "story" is about

* * *

Stealthily, both left the hospital in the direction of a car that Natasha had near the place.

-and well to where we have to go - the blonde said as he watched the redhead carefully contemplating each of his features

-first you have to decipher what USB has, but knowing SHIELD can bet that we will easily locate when we insert that USB into a laptop - she replied without looking at the blonde

\- What do you suggest?

-We go to a shopping center and find an Apple store to insert the USB

* * *

And without saying anything else, the couple went to the mall to carry out their plan ...

-The first rule of when you run away is not running - said the redhead quietly trying to walk next to the blonde

-hare pieces these shoes if I try to run - he answered without stopping looking sideways ... fact that irritated the redhead because they were incognitos.

-By God Rogers, walk quietly, like me ... remember that they are looking for you ...

-I know, but I can not help being nervous

And without thinking twice the redhead grabbed the blond's hand, before contact, Steve simply turned red ... winning a slight laugh from Natasha

\- Now that if you can walk in a calm way ... - commented the redhead and before the blonde could say anything, they reached their destination. They quickly grabbed a laptop to be able to decipher the information

-as I suspect

\- What thing?

-It has a level 6 locator, when inserting it SHIELD will know where we are

-What time will we have - he said as he looked around

-Mm, like nine minutes from now - the redhead finally said while inserting the USB

* * *

On the other hand SHIELD, had sent several agents to capture Captain America

Fury was right about the ship, someone tries to hide something - said the redhead while the blonde looked at the laptop - the memory contains a program that allows to neutralize my commands.

\- Can you erase? - asked the blonde very close to the redhead

-the person who created it is smarter than me, well just something

the redhead explained to the blonde that she would install a tracker to locate the place of origin of the files because they could not decipher them but are interrupted by one of the sellers

\- Is something offered? - said a fat man with long hair and before Steve could answer ... Natasha answered quickly

-And no, my fiance and I are looking for places for the big night - answered the redhead while hugging and looked at Steve in a romantic way

-Yes ... we will get married - Steve answered a little disconcerted at the sudden response of Natasha

-Congratulations - answered the other man - the honeymoon where will it be? - As he looked towards the laptop screen

-New Jersey - Steve said as he watched the screen and then stared at the man

-Great - replied the seller while looking at the blonde carefully - I have some glasses like yours

-wow, they must be twins - replied the redhead in a sarcastic way, as he began to annoy the presence of the other man

-If that I would like - the seller answered - if you need something just let me know

When the salesman left, Steve turned to the redhead

\- It's nine minutes - said the man looking at his watch

-Shh, relax - said the redhead concentrated - I have it - while the name of the place appeared and noticed that Steve became serious - do you know the place?

-yes, years ago ... we have to leave - and taking the USB both left the premises and realized that the other agents were already there

-standard tactics, two in front and two on the sides and two directly to us ... if they see us I attack them and you run

\- Shut up, hug me and laugh at something I said - finally said the redhead

\- What? - said puzzled

-Do what I told you - and without thinking twice the blonde embraced the redhead affectionately, while she shuddered at the contact then began to laugh bending her head to not be discovered.

as they passed the first danger, they continued walking in arms until they reached the escalators, and the redhead noticed that Rumlow was coming up while they were going down ...

Kiss me - she said looking at Steve

-what

-the public samples make people uncomfortable - the redhead said as an excuse

-If I know - and before Steve said anything else she kissed him, joining her lips in a chaste kiss, Natasha sought to deepen the kiss and to her surprise Steve let her deepen the kiss. On the other hand Rumlow looked away ignoring that this couple was the same Black Widow and Captain America ...

-You still uncomfortable - said the redhead with a smile without looking at the blonde who was flushed

-It's not the word I would use

* * *

 **I await your prompt reply... possibly update every third day**


	3. The Vulnerability Of Natasha

**Sorry for the delay, but my computer did not work again ...**

* * *

Chapter 3

Very carefully, both left the mall holding hands simulating a beautiful couple ... for Natasha it was normal to be covered but, Steve did not make it easy with nerves playing with him ...

-Well, we need a transport that does not attract much attention - said the redhead without letting go of Steve's hand, while she looked around ...

-I think I just found a way to leave, wait for me here - said the blonde letting go of the redhead's grip, while she watched that nobody came from SHIELD, across the street the blond was forcing a blue van to to escape with the redhead, it did not take long ... meanwhile the redhead had lost sight of Steve

\- "Better that Steve, do not leave me alone here" - thought the woman observing the sky until a familiar voice made her come to herself.

\- Are you coming? - The blonde's calm look caused Natasha to simply smile, quickly climbed into the truck ... - well, you have to go through my shield, leave it hidden very close to here

-Yes, you're right ... we'll probably need

and without saying anything more, they both went to the shield's hiding place and then left for Wheaton, New Jersey.

* * *

On the road both were in total silence, the redhead watched through the window and occasionally looked at the blond, who in his opinion the man who was driving looked something strange and to find out what was decided to make him talk.

-The captain steals cars ... since when? - Asked the redhead focusing her eyes on Steve who heard the woman's voice tensed

"The Nazis, Germany," he replied, "is also borrowed, so please lower your feet." Without objecting, the redhead obeyed, looking at the blonde with malice knowing that Steve was weird.

\- I have a question for you and you do not have to answer - Natasha said, the man looked at the woman for a moment and turned his gaze to the road - although if you answer in a certain way you would confirm something

\- what?! - Steve asked a little annoyed

\- Since 1945 have not you been kissed? - she said with malice trying to intimidate the blonde

-So bad I did it - the expression of the blond step from a shy blond man to a sad one to know that Natasha was judging his kiss in the mall

-I did not say that ... - the redhead defended because deep down she had liked to feel the lips of the blonde on theirs

-Well, that's how I understood it - the blond counterattacked

\- No, it's not true ... I just wanted to know if you had practiced before - replied the redhead trying to appear indifferent but deep down I wanted to know if Steve had practiced his way of kissing with someone else.

\- What? that is not practiced - said the blond puzzled

-Of course, everyone must practice - a malicious smile gripped Natasha

-Also it was not my first kiss since 1945, remember that I am 95 and I have not died yet

A small silence took over the interior of the truck, Natasha simply observed each of Steve's facets from being uncomfortable with his questions as well as being serious about the answers.

\- Is not there anyone special yet? - The question took Steve by surprise, the redhead looked closely at the blonde, while he thought about his answer.

-Unfortunately there is nobody who shares all my experiences - he finally said, the redhead sensed that Steve felt uncomfortable in the XXI century ...

-Try to create a new past - said the redhead while looking away

-as well as your…

Another silence invaded the cabin with Steve's blunt response, the redhead sat back in her seat and the blonde noticed that he had just bothered the redhead ...

-I'm sorry, Natasha ... I did not want to bother you - but could not keep apologizing because the redhead interrupted him

-The truth depends on the circumstances ... not everyone agrees the same - she said without looking at the blond and he just watched her talk - it's not for me either

-It's hard life like that ... - the redhead took her time before answering

-So nobody will kill you - she replied trying not to sound sad while looking at the road,

-It should not be easy to give your trust to someone else but you really know who he is ... - Steve finally said, staring at the redhead

-Yes ... - she replied with her gaze fixed on the blonde, for a moment, Natasha felt that Steve had broken all those walls that she usually puts people though; Thinking carefully about his next question, he looked at his partner again, hoping that his question would not bother him again - Who can I be for you?

-maybe ... a friend - he answered with a smile as he watched Natasha blush at her response.

-This is not the right profession for you Rogers ... - she finally said with a smile

-maybe…

They both went on their way in silence towards Wheaton, Natasha was thinking about the last thing Steve said to her "Maybe a friend", and finally she understood that he was alone in this world, in a completely different time ...

* * *

Arriving at the place turns out to be the Lehigh Training Camp that is abandoned ... trying to find some information, the night takes over the place ... on the other hand Steve has memories of when he was trained 70 years ago during World War II ... but he leaves his reverie when Natasha begins to tell him that it is possibly a false trail and that his trip was in vain, but Steve realizes that there is a bunker and that by rule of the place "the bunker" should not be there ...

Once inside, they go through the facilities and find old photos of the first members of SHIELD

-There is Stark's father - the redhead said with irony watching the photo on the wall

-Howard - he answered, but his eyes focused on the picture of his first love ... Peggy Carter, of course I noticed the redhead who quickly asked for her ...

-Who is she? - but there was no response from him and he just kept going, while Natasha was bewildered by Steve's reaction so she decided to follow him ...

They discover a secret elevator that takes them to a lower chamber, where they activate a supercomputer that contains the conserved conscience of Arnim Zola one of the first villains Steve had 70 years ago.

He reveals that he took advantage of SHIELD's "Operation Paperclip" to be recruited, mentioning that in 1972 he suffered a terminal illness (knowing that science could not save his body, his mind, on the other hand they could transfer it to a supercomputer of the 70) and that since SHIELD It was founded after the Second World War, reveals that HYDRA has operated in secret within the ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D, sowing global chaos, with the aim of making humanity willing to renounce their freedom to obtain their security.

After revealing the new intentions of HYDRA, Natasha informs him that a short-range missile was headed straight at them, when being locked up by Zola, Steve looks for where to take refuge from the missile...

On the other hand Natasha withdraws the USB and runs straight to Steve to take refuge and in a matter of seconds the place began to collapse by the explosion being trapped in the rubble...

* * *

 **In the next chapter, develop the scene where Steve and Natasha manage to save themselves from the explosion and how they manage to move to Sam's house...**

 **When I wrote this chapter, it was a bit difficult ... because of being able to describe each of Natasha's expressions, since she is usually a woman who can not see her emotions easily, but Steve managed to cross that wall and was able to see a vulnerable Natasha Romanoff even for a brief moment and I loved that...**

 **then ... I will continue filling some other empty spaces between Natasha and Steve and a clear example will be when I start writing about the scenes of Age of Ultron, since they interacted little, but I can exploit some other scenes ...**

 **So two or three more chapters and phase one ends.**


	4. Stay Safe

**this chapter is divided into two parts, that's why it's something short**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The explosion had been too strong, both Steve and Natasha were under the rubble ...

"Rays, I need to get out of here" - thought the blonde while trying to move some rocks that were on them - Natasha, are you okay? - but there was no response from her and that worried the blonde.

The captain began to remove the debris from them and when he did, he noticed that the redhead was fainting ... worried about her, he decided to charge her because he doubted that she would recover consciousness at this time, but to make matters worse, Steve realized that SHIELD he had sent agents to confirm his death or in this case to catch him since he was still alive.

* * *

Far away from the explosion Steve was still carrying the redhead as he was still unconscious, he was walking through the forest as fast as he could until a small moan caught his attention ...

-Mm - began to remove the redhead in the arms of Steve

\- Romanoff! - exclaimed the blonde stopping to observe the woman

\- Steve? - asked the redhead watching the man - Where are we?

\- far from the base ... are you okay?

-Yes, why are you carrying me?

-You fainted after the explosion and we also had to get out of there, SHIELD sent some agents - after the brief explanation of the blonde, the redhead took her left hand to her head to make sure she did not have any wound ...

-And now that we do, we are very far from home and also SHIELD has been following us and I am a hindrance - this last she said referring to that she was in the arms of Steve

-You are not any hindrance Romanoff, you were unconscious ... also my duty was to protect you - the latter caused the redhead to blush, but fortunately for her, it was still night and Steve could not observe it

-Well, I think I can keep walking - said the redhead trying not to sound nervous about the comment...

\- are you sure? - Steve's concern for her was great - because for me it's no trouble to keep charging - he replied with a smile, the redhead was thinking about his next answer, he had to be witty or Steve would realize that she was comfortable in his arms

-Or will Captain Steve Rogers do something to me tonight - he replied coquettishly, making Steve blush as he lowered her gently...

-I think you should keep walking...

-Haha, if you did not know Rogers, I bet you're blushing right now

-Do not tease

-Ok ... - she answered, not laughing - What are we going to do? We are in the middle of nowhere, we can not trust anyone

-You are wrong - he said, the confused look of Natasha fell on Steve

\- What do you mean? - asked the redhead

-I'm from someone who can help us

\- Who?

-Sam Wilson, We have to go back to D.C. before dawn or we will be easy white

\- and how will we return? we do not have a car and walking back will take at least two or three days

Steve thought for a moment and an idea occurred to him ...

-Near here there is a car shop, we can take "borrowed another vehicle".

\- how close?

-I do not know ... but we are in the opposite direction to the place ... so I guess a couple of hours

\- a couple of hours?! Well, where were you going when you loaded me?

\- the farthest from danger ... the important thing was to be safe

The redhead looked for a moment at the blonde and realized that the important thing will always be the life of his team and then the mission ...

Ok, let's go to that place ... - replied the redhead without hesitation at the proposal of the blonde

* * *

Both began to walk through the forest, spent about an hour and a half ... as the blond said, there was a vehicle establishment, fortunately it was still at night so without losing more time they "borrowed" a vehicle and undertook your way back to Washington DC

During her journey, the redhead barely and could sleep because at her insistence, she had convinced Steve to handle half the trip she and the other half he ...

It was 6 in the morning when they arrived in Washington D.C. Steve convinced Natasha to walk to Sam's house so as not to raise suspicion ...

On the other hand Sam had returned home after his usual routine to go running, went to the kitchen to drink some juice when someone knocked on his door, surprised to receive visitors so early, walked to the entrance of his house in a cautious way, to take a big surprise ...

-Sam, I'm sorry to get this way ... but we need to hide - said the blonde

\- what happened? - he asked worried

-Everyone wants to kill us - this time it was Natasha who answered, Sam looked for a moment at the two people in front of him and noticed that they were very disheveled

"Not everyone," Sam finally answered as he let the two fugitives pass ... once the three of them inside, the dark-haired man was still surprised that they wanted to kill Captain America and the Black Widow - then ... How can I help them?

-You have clean clothes that you can lend us - said the redhead somewhat exhausted all the way

-I think I can lend them some sport shirts to both ... I can also go to a store near here to get them some clothes - replied Sam ...

-I think that is not necessary Sam, with the Sport shirts is more than enough - Steve answered

-Don't worry Captain, you came to me asking for help and I think that's what I'll do ... help them!

And before Steve could say anything else, Sam left his house and went in his car to find some clothes for Steve and Natasha ...

-I think that in what he arrives I will take a shower to relax ... - the redhead mentioned without looking at the blonde

-Then I'll wait for my turn ...

* * *

 **From my point of view, I think that Steve and Natasha returned to D.C.** **and possibly tomorrow at dawn update the other half**


	5. Approaching

**Hello, it's me again ... and I want to apologize for the delay of the chapter, but I have problems with my laptop, besides some setbacks. And good this chapter will be narrated by the point of view of Natasha ...**

* * *

 **Chapter 5. A** **pproaching**

I was in Sam's bathroom, I started to fill the tub and then immerse myself in the water so I could relax for a while, I really needed to be quiet for a moment to think about the next movement.

I had left my mind blank for a moment but then I remembered that feeling of warmth and protection that I had when he held me in his arms, I also remembered the most recent thing he said to me "you are not a nuisance Romanoff, you were unconscious ... besides my duty was to protect you "I knew I was in debt to Steve, I owe his life ... I went back to submerge in the water to be attacked by small memories about the kiss that I shared with Steve, I knew that my work was being done but at the bottom of my being I wanted to do it ... suddenly I heard someone knocking on the bathroom door ...

\- Yes?

-It's me, Sam brought you some clothes ... I leave it on the bed - I kept thinking for a moment what Steve told me and then I answered him.

-And if you go in and give it to me - I said in a seductive tone, I knew that on the other side of the door Steve would be completely flushed - it's a joke, leave it on the bed - I answered with a smile, a part of me liked to flirt with Steve ... I've been doing it after the events in New York, although I only did it to prepare it for this century, another part of me kept wondering if I was right.

After Steve left, I left the bathroom wrapped in a towel and saw that Sam had gotten underwear and a pair of jeans, a black sport blouse, with a brown jacket ... I quickly got dressed without putting on my jacket ... after minutes Steve came in with his new clothes in his hand and told me he would take a quick shower because he did not want to continue bothering Sam ... after a few minutes he opened the bathroom door and there he was, on his back while washing his hands while my mind wandered ...

\- are you okay? - His voice made me land on reality. I was there in the room but in reality my mind traveled to places I did not visit in a long time.

-Yes - reach to answer

\- What's going on? - He asked again, there was concern in his eyes ... I watched him for a moment before I could answer ...

-When I joined SHIELD I thought I would straighten up - I said as I looked away for a moment before continuing with my story - but I think that only change the KGB for HYDRA - I answered so I could look at it for a few seconds - I thought I knew who was lying but ... - I paused before continuing - I think I can not tell the difference, sometimes I do not even know what I've become ... - I said finally waiting for an answer from Steve

maybe ... it's not the right profession for you - hearing this I could not help but smile and at the same time blush for his comment, he slightly smiled

-I'm in debt to you - answer but he simply shook his head

-No, everything is fine - he replied in a subtle way, I thought about the next thing I was going to tell him, since it depended on this if he could trust me, because I trust him fully

-If things were upside down and it was up to me to save your life ... be honest with me, could you trust me to save your life? - I said in a serious tone watching every move he could make

\- yes ... and I'm always honest - with that answer I was sure that Steve had put over me, completely his confidence and I should not disappoint him ...

-To have discovered that your death was in vain, you are very happy

-Well, I love knowing who I'm going to fight

A small silence took over the room, there was something in Steve's eyes; it was not compassion, he has always been a transparent person with me, but at this moment, his gaze was peculiar, as if he were able to see in the depths of my soul, he had never thought that a person like him could destroy each one of my walls in a fraction of seconds ... even Clint could not, of course he is my best friend and we support each other nevertheless; with Steve is completely different, he is special ...

Steve kept looking at me with those deep blue eyes, but before I could say anything else Sam came to tell us that breakfast was ready.

In the kitchen, while we were having breakfast, we began deciphering HYDRA's new plan, concluding that Alexander Pierce is their leader, and that Jasper Sitwell is also a double agent. Meanwhile Steve and I were devising a plan to be able to question Sitwell, until Sam offered to help us, at first Steve did not want to but he ended up accepting Sam's selfless help.

After including Sam in our circle of allies, we went to retrieve his winged Jet-Pack EXO-7 Falcon, then went through my apartment to take some things that could possibly be useful in case there was a confrontation.

After locating Sitwell, Sam would be the one to capture him so that Steve and I could interrogate him ... standing on top of a building Steve tries to question Sitwell about his presence in the Lemurian Star and his participation in the Insight Project by holding him on the edge of a rooftop.

-And all this farce is to pretend that you're going to throw me into the void ... because that's not your Rogers style - said Sitwell who was really nervous that Steve was throwing him ...

-It's true ... it's not my style, but hers - Steve stepped aside and without thinking twice pulled Sitwell with a kick, while we waited for Sam to bring him back, take the opportunity to continue bothering Steve for I had an appointment, but he kept denying and did not understand why ...

We saw that Sam quickly arrives flying with Sitwell and returns him to the roof. Under pressure, Sitwell reveals his loyalty to HYDRA, and that they plan to use the Insight Project to massacre millions of people identified as threats to the new HYDRA world order using three Helicarriers with a new advanced fixation system capable of eliminating millions. of innocent people around him, he had to admit that Pierce was crazy ...

* * *

 **of the whole film of the winter soldier, this scene is the one that melts me ... it's one of my favorite scenes. And I think that from here, Natasha changes her way of thinking towards Steve.**

 **I hope your point of view!**


	6. Long Kiss Goodbye

**Maybe it's the shortest chapter I could have written, I did not want to do much focus on the infiltration of Captain America, the black widow and falcon and much less the fight with the helicarriers, I just wanted to end the part of Captain America: WS, to start the events prior to Avengers: AU**

* * *

 **Chapter 6.- L** **ong Kiss Goodbye**

As they drive down the highway ... Rogers, Romanoff and Wilson are immediately ambushed by the Winter Soldier, who kills Sitwell. During a long struggle, Rogers manages to snatch the mask from the Winter Soldier, only to discover that the killer is actually James "Bucky" Barnes, his best friend, who was believed to be killed in action during the war, just at the moment that it had fallen into the void from the HYDRA train the last time.

Apparently Bucky was really captured and experienced by the Russian division of HYDRA during World War II.

After the fight Rogers, Sam and Romanoff this last one with bullet wounds, immediately they are captured by the STRIKE team of SHIELD, and taken to a hidden place to immediately execute them; However Maria Hill, who was in disguise manages to rescue the trio and takes them to a safe house, where it is revealed that Fury is still alive and that he had actually faked his death, after an intense talk they agreed to sabotage the helicarriers by replacing some driver chips.

"It's about time" said Sam

"It's time to end all this" replied the redhead

"Are you sure that you are well Romanoff?" Asked the blonde worried

"Calm Rogers, it takes a lot so they can eliminate me" the redhead finally said while winking an eye, a gesture that caused the blond to blush before the fight and without saying anything else they started the plan.

After the members of the Council arrived for the launch of the helicarriers, Rogers began with a transmission about the HYDRA plan to everyone in the Triskelion building.

On the other hand, Romanoff was disguised as one of the Council members as part of the plan, then disarming Pierce ... minutes later Fury arrives at Triskelion in a helicopter to force Pierce to unlock the entire SHIELD database so that Romanoff can filter all the classified information, exposing HYDRA to the entire public.

After a brief fight, Fury finally kills Pierce... Meanwhile, Rogers and Wilson fight in the two helicarriers and manage to replace the controller chips, but in the last chip, the Winter Soldier destroys Wilson's suit, which looks forced to leave everything in the hands of Rogers.

During the fight Rogers manages to defeat Bucky and replaces the final chip, which allows Maria Hill to take control of the system and thus force the helicarriers to destroy each other.

* * *

With SHIELD dissolved, Rogers is hospitalized while Natasha and Wilson argue over who should stay.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I must go to the Senate" mentioned the redhead

"It's a shame, because I'm sure Steve will first ask if you're okay" replied the man

"I know" replied the redhead with a smile half smile "do not worry, I will find... take care of Steve"

Sam watched the redhead for a moment and wondered if the woman felt something more for Steve or was only his imagination

"Take care Romanoff" the redhead said goodbye to Sam and left the hospital.

for her fortune, Maria Hill got a job at Stark Industries, on the other hand ... Senator Stern is arrested by the FBI for being a supporter of HYDRA. Rumlow, who was in fact a double agent of HYDRA, is hospitalized after the destruction of the Triskelion and Romanoff appears before a subcommittee of the Senate, in which he defends the reason for the dismantling of SHIELD having been corrupted by HYDRA.

When military officials asked her why she should not be imprisoned for all the newly revealed crimes she had committed for and against the United States, in addition to having destroyed her intelligence center, she simply responded

"They need us to defend the world," the redhead finally said, withdrawing as a winner in response to her response.

* * *

It had been a few days since what happened with the helicarriers in SHIELD, Steve was worried and at the same time confused with all the recent events, he had decided to go with Sam to the cemetery, they were standing in front of the supposed tomb of Nick Fury ... then Fury appears and tells them what new it will do ...

"If you ask for me, come and get me right here" he said as he said goodbye to Wilson and Rogers

"That's an honor, because he was never close to saying thank you" Steve quickly turned to the source of that voice and did not hesitate to smile

"Will you go with him?" Asked the blond trying to regain some composure

"Do not"

"I guess you do not stay," said the discouraged blonde, without any of them noticing, Sam secretly observed the scene between the spy and the captain

"No" she replied with a bitter smile "I exposed my identity and I must find another one"

"I think it will take a while"

"I think so" she replied looking at the blonde with a smile "I have what you asked for, I received some favors" he extended to the blond a folder, the blond did not take his eyes off the folder. "You would do me a favor ... look for the nurse" finally said the redhead with a half smile

"she is not a nurse"

"And you are not an agent of SHIELD"

"What's your name?"

"Sharon... is cute" they both stared at each other, the redhead slowly approached the blonde and gave her a light kiss on the lips as a farewell, although for natasha it seemed like a short kiss, for Steve it was the opposite, it was a long farewell kiss "Take care Steve"

"Take care of yourself, Nat," finally sighed the blond, as he watched as the redhead was lost in the distance of the cemetery

* * *

 **This is the end of a great start, with that long kiss goodbye...** **Natasha will take time to put her emotions under the walls although it will be difficult for her. O** **n the other hand, Steve will go out with Sharon a couple of times but he will not formalize anything.**


	7. Meeting

**I regret the delay, but there was no inspiration to write the chapter... and I could not do it long either, but the important thing is that I update.**

 **enjoy it**

* * *

 **Chapter 7.- M** **eeting**

It had been a few months since Natasha decided to hide for a while until things were calm with the government, she was still in the US but away from Washington DC, meanwhile, Sam had convinced Steve to stay in DC and that only he Follow the tracks of the winter soldier, so Sam started a search based on the recent information provided by Natasha about the whereabouts of the Winter Soldier.

On the other hand Steve was alone in his apartment in Washington, he had no news about the whereabouts of Natasha, so he decided to go running to clear his mind even for a moment.

When he returned from running, it was almost night ... when entering his apartment he was surprised when he saw a certain person sitting on his sofa.

"I thought that with your age you would stop running" said with a mocking tone the redhead getting up from the sofa to go to say hello to the blonde

"Very funny, but I'm happy to see you again Nat" replied the blonde with a smile hugging the redhead

"I'm also happy to see you Steve"

"I thought you would be more hidden" although the blonde was happy to have Natasha there with him, it was very strange that she was in his apartment.

"Well, things calmed down ... so I do not have to hide more time"

"That's good" he replied with a smile

A small silence invaded the room, there was a small tension between Steve and Natasha ... a part of him wanted to kiss the redhead, but he did not dare because he knew that kiss in the cemetery was simply a retribution on the part of the woman.

"Did you call the nurse?" The question took the blonde by surprise, he did not expect the redhead to mention Sharon.

"I already told you that she is not a nurse, and no, I have not called her"

"Why?"

"Natasha, there are more important things than going out on a date" the blonde replied looking at his partner

"You need even a free time" the blond looked closely at the redhead and gave him a smile

"Then let's go to dinner" countered the blonde

The redhead was thinking for a minute on the blond proposal and simply enough with a smile for the blonde to understand that she had accepted his appointment.

"What would you like to dine Nat?"

"Maybe Italian food, but I would prefer a Pepperoni pizza"

"Near here is a pizzeria"

"come on"

Both left the apartment, and walked three blocks to get to the pizzeria that the blonde had mentioned, they ordered a large pizza and some sodas.

"Where were you these 4 months?" Asked the blonde while watching the redhead

"I spent the first two months in California, specifically in San Francisco ... then I went to Philadelphia for a month and a few days ago in Baltimore, but I decided to go back"

The blonde was completely overwhelmed by the story of the redhead ...

"The important thing is that we are together again" the blond answered, causing the redhead to blush at the comment and before she could answer, the waiter arrived with the pizza and his sodas.

they were talking while they were having dinner, they were informed about their lives ... After having dinner they went back to Steve's apartment to rest.

"Well I think it's time for me to go" said the redhead looking at the blond "thank you for tonight" said the redhead giving a kiss on the cheek to the blonde

"Stay, it's too late" the redhead was silent for a moment, looked sideways at the blonde and ended up accepting the proposal to stay there with him.

Steve quickly went to his room to accommodate some things ... Meanwhile, Natasha had stayed in the room waiting for Steve to make an appearance, deep in her wished she could sleep with Steve in the same bed however; knowing the blond knew he would leave the bed to herself, while he would go to the sofa or the floor. "You're too gentlemanly for someone like me" thought the redhead but noticed that Steve was heading towards her with a pillow and a sheet.

"Ready, you can go to sleep" the redhead put his gaze on the blond and then on the things he held

"Steve, it is not necessary that you go to the sofa" the redhead said tenderly "if you want we can share the bed" Before mentioned the blonde blushes

"Do not worry, Nat, it's not a bother to sleep on the couch ... as long as you're comfortable" Now the one who had blushed was the redhead

"Are you sure?" Asked the redhead diverting her gaze

"yes"

"Rest," said the redhead softly saying goodbye to the blonde with a kiss on the cheek going to the room, meanwhile the blonde simply smiled at the action of the redhead and went to the couch to sleep.

"Good night Nat," the blond whispered

* * *

 **in the next chapter, it will be a little more interesting than this,** **there will be more flirt between natasha and steve**


	8. Kick Boxing

**sorry for not updating before, but I had setbacks in addition to my dad underwent a surgery.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Kick Boxing**

It was a sunny morning in Washington DC, unusual because most of the time it was cloudy, in an apartment in that big city there were two people having a light breakfast before beginning their training, yes, for the Steve Rogers stop training was something impossible for him...

Since you never know when the world needs your help, on the other hand, Natasha had agreed to help Steve with his training...

After the events in New York, Steve and Natasha shared missions together and previously used to train before starting that mission, but since the recent events with SHIELD and HYDRA they had nowhere to carry out their training, so they went to a training facility. Kick Boxing to practice.

"Are you ready?" The blond asked, looking at the woman in front of him

"Of course" the redhead replied with a smile

Both entered the Kick Boxing facility and everyone went to change their clothes to train ... to Steve's misfortune the place was somewhat crowded but that did not stop him to train next to Natasha.

"We begin?" The redhead asked with a smile

"Yes"

And that's how the redhead started with a series of mixes of boxing techniques with some techniques of kicking karate and muay thai, while Steve was placed on the defensive ... he knew that if he attacked seriously could hurt the redhead...

"You are very defensive, do not stop," the redhead said without preamble, since she knew that Steve did not want to hurt her

"If I attack you could hurt you Nat" said the blonde worried

"Do not worry, just try to moderate your strength" finally said the redhead followed by a series of kicks

"I'll try" and changing his defensive posture, the blond started with a series of attacks on the redhead and to his surprise, Natasha managed to dodge the blows without much trouble.

Nevertheless; without either of them realizing it, they quickly caught the attention of the establishment since their way of fighting was more of a professional than of a beginner.

They kept fighting for a couple of hours until Natasha asked for a break and looking around she noticed that the people of the place applauded euphorically

"That was incredible" exclaimed a teenager

"It was great" said a man about Natasha's age

"They do not seem beginners" said a blonde woman, Natasha to see the woman for a moment believed that it was Sharon, but the redhead realized that it was another woman who did not stop looking at Steve, if the looks could violate, the blonde would be violated by the strange woman's eyes and of course Natasha did not like that ... but even if she did not like it, she could not do anything since Steve was a free man without compromises.

" _Control Natasha, remember that love is for children_ " thought the redhead without looking away from that strange woman "Steve, it's time to leave"

"Ok" he answered with a smile, taking his things the blond left the establishment along with the redhead.

While walking, the blonde had noticed that the redhead looked annoying but did not know "why".

"Did he hurt you while training?" I ask curiously the blonde

"What?" The redhead asked confused

"What if I hurt you" said the blonde again

"No, I just felt uncomfortable that everyone was watching us" said the redhead nonchalantly

"Sure?" The blond asked again, since he did not seem to believe in his partner's response.

"yes"

They continued walking to the blond's apartment, when they arrived they took turns to shower, the redhead was the first to bathe ... inside the bathroom she let the cold water fall on her to be able to clarify those new sensations that Steve caused in her ...

 _"I have to do something or this will get out of control_ " thought the redhead, she needed a new catastrophic event that could keep her mind occupied.

* * *

 **sorry if the chapter is short, but I promise that the next one will be longer... there is also the possibility that Tony Stark will be introduced to the story...**


	9. The Return Of Tony

**Hi guys, I'm sorry for the delay ... but the continuation is here!** **enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - The Return Of Tony**

It had been a couple of months since Natasha had stayed with Steve in his apartment, both lived together in a friendly way, with the redhead making some jokes to the super soldier about his age, obviously, the man also used to make a joke to the redhead

Whoever did not know them would say that they were an excellent couple, but it is not so. The relationship that had formed between Captain America and the Black Widow was simply friends or that Natasha believed.

During his stay with Steve things began to turn a somewhat romantic, because the blond began to invite the redhead to different dates, but no matter how innocent the exits, the redhead did not avoid flirting with the blonde ... Steve I knew that those flirtations were a simple game on her part and that I simply had to follow the game on some occasions.

And that was the routine they had, during the morning they trained and at night they went out to eat or to take a walk to clear up.

The days continued to advance and the relationship between Steve and Natasha had evolved to the point of giving life to each other.

One day during some of his morning workouts Steve had received a call from Tony but he had not answered because he was with Natasha training a bit of Karate.

"Something wrong?" Asked the redhead watching her friend

"I received a call from Stark" the blonde replied calmly

"It's weird, Stark does not speak to anyone unless it's something important" said the redhead watching her friend

"I think it's better to go back to the apartment"

"Yes" answered the redhead

Both took their respective things and returned to Steve's apartment to be pleasantly surprised.

"Who would say that Captain America would be conquering the Black Widow" Tony said mockingly

"I'm also glad to see you Stark" replied the blonde with a slight blush on his cheeks

"What are you doing here Tony?" The redhead asked a little annoyed by the comment

"Can not I come to visit? ... Besides, the question would be, What are you doing here, Romanoff?" Stark asked, watching the woman

"I had no place to stay, and Steve offered me a stay" she answered defiantly

"Well, I have a solution for that" replied the chestnut

"What do you mean Tony" he said without understanding the blond observing his friend

"I come to offer to the two that stay in the Tower, in addition their rooms are already equipped"

"I do not know Tony ... here is quiet" replied the blonde holding a hand to his head

"I suppose you if you accept Romanoff"

The redhead was quiet for a moment analyzing the proposal of the billionaire, he knew that his stay with Steve was not forever, but at the same time he did not want to leave and she did not know why.

"Come on, do not be boring, and say Yes" said the billionaire "both will be fine there"

"Okay, I accept Tony's offer" replied the redhead looking at her partner, but then her gaze changed to where Steve was

"Cheer up Rogers, it will be fun ... you can also have access to the facilities so that both can train"

The blond remained in total silence, constantly looked at the redhead to find an answer, until she gave him a smile and that was enough for the blond to make a decision.

"Ok Tony, you win" said the blonde calmly, the billionaire smiled at his friend ... the redhead was relieved that Steve has accepted Tony's offer.

"Then it's time to go, take your things"

* * *

 **I'll be waiting for your reviews...**


End file.
